


The Changes Of Kei Tsukkishima and How He Hates The Cold

by Kawaii_Weeb119



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Bullying, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Insults, Karasuno, Love Confessions, M/M, Nerdiness, Panic Attacks, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Swearing, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, hand holding, shy boys, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Weeb119/pseuds/Kawaii_Weeb119
Summary: As the season changed from autumn to winter Yamaguchi started to notice changes in his friend Tsukishima and how he had become more touchy with him.(Yamaguchi realises his feelings! A cute idea and my first fic so don’t judge!)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 60





	The Changes Of Kei Tsukkishima and How He Hates The Cold

It started off slow at first, barely even there until Tadashi became hyper aware of Kei’s every move and interaction with him and towards everyone else’s affections. You see back during Valentine’s Day was when things started to get weird. Kageyama and Hinata were always smiling and blushing to each other until the day that Hinata pulled Kageyama down for a small peck that made the whole team flip. To make it even more worse Daichi and Sugawara were constantly near each other flirting and giving simple little touches that had the team feeling a little more than uncomfortable. By that point was when Tadashi would flush red and look away catching his blonde friend focusing on his shoes a little too hard to be normal. It felt a little odd Kei was a confident person who never faltered but for Tadashi to see him avoiding any talks and sight of relationships were very odd indeed.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One night after practice it became very clear how Kei felt about it. We were all buying meat buns and the freak duo were whispering and sharing meat buns. Kei turned away and started walking away.  
“Tsukki~!”

He ran after Kei but he couldn’t understand if it was an opportunity to leave or if he just wanted to follow the taller boy like usual.

“Hey Tsukki? You okay? You seem really upset is it Hinata and Kageyama?”

Kei just rolled his eyes and put his headphones on pressing play on his phone.

“Sorry Tsukki.”

Tadashi looked at the ground and sadly kept walking. ‘What’s his problem anyway it’s just Hinata and Kageyama it’s not that big of a deal.’ Tadashi sighed as he began to play with his jacket zip. Kei stopped and pulled one side of his headphones from his head.

”Hey uh Tadashi? What do you think about relationships?”

Tadashi jumped slightly. Then looked up at Kei. He just looked as cold and emotionless as ever.

”uh I’m not really sure Tsukki. I guess I’ve never thought about it but-“

”ah I see. Nevermind then.”

Kei put his headphones back on and started to walk again. ‘He’s definitely acting strange what was that.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
As summer rolled around the training camps started. Which made everyone tired and sore all the time but it never bothered anyone not when you get to play even more volleyball.  
  
It was around 10am and the team was currently getting loaded onto a bus for a couple days away to train at a small facility with an outdoor court. the coach was stressing out and sorting some last minute stuff with Takeda-Sensei then we set off for the mountains. Hinata and Kageyama kept flirting really loudly all the way. Some of the others fell asleep but Tadashi couldn’t he was getting a little nervous but also slightly excited.

when they arrived and pulled all their bags off the bus the coach then announced that they would be staying in smaller rooms that bunked two people each because the facility was made to be a used for training. So quickly everyone got their pairs and filed into the building. The first years were at the very end of the corridor.   
  


“oi king! Can you and your queen please be quite and not keep us up during the night I don’t wanna hear it if your doing it.”

Tsukki sneered. Hinata just flushed a bright red and Kageyama began to growl. ‘Yeah I sure hope I can actually sleep. I need to improve my serve and I can’t do that if they’re gonna be fooling around and disturbing everyone else’s sleep.’

The room was small and appeared to just be used for sleeping in. The futons were folded neatly in the back corners of the room. Tadashi sets his bags down and goes to make up his futon. Kei follows in silence and soon enough the two futons are layed out on the floor a couple of feet apart. Silence. So tadashi pulls his phone out and starts scrolling through one of the team group chats.  
  


”Tadashi? Have you ever liked someone before?”

Tadashi gasped and flushed red.

”I- mean I-I guess so. I mean- I’m not sure. Why you’re asking?-“

And at that Noya bursts into the room filled with extreme energy.   
“Hey guys! Wow you guys set up quickly! Also Daichi said he wants us in the main area like now so hurry your asses up!”

‘He just ripped through here like a tornado.’   
Tadashi giggled. Tsukki just sighed and rubbed his temples.

”let’s go then.”

Tadashi hummed in agreement then they both padded across the room and down the hall to the main area.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Later on after some practice and dinner Daichi basically threatened everyone to go to bed and sleep but Tadashi knew that the first years and probably most of the second years would still be awake in their rooms for a while. Except when Tadashi stepped into his and Kei's room Kei was already deep under the covers of his futon. 'guess I'm just gonna sleep then.' Kei peered over his blanket and groaned.

"Tadashi please hurry and turn the light off its way to bright."

"Sorry Tsukki~!"

Tadashi flipped the light and curled up into his futon as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized he wouldn't be sleeping for a while because he simply wasnt tired. 'oh yeah I wonder why Tsukki asked that earlier.'

"Hey Tsu-."

He stopped himself as he realized that Kei was breathing evenly and asleep. 'Nevermind guess I'll ask him tomorrow.' Tadashi shifted to get a little more comfortable and sighed lightly as he peered over at Kei in the darkness. He looks so calm and almost pretty? Tadashi flushed lightly and turned over on his futon and forced himself to settle into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

August was ending and it was getting colder out. Tadashi was walking to weekend practice, curled up in a hoodie a thick jacket and a long scarf. When Kei seen him he lightly giggled at the sight of his friend. Tadashi went a little pink at that because when did Kei ever laugh. They had normal practice then as usual on the weekend Tadashi went to Kei's house to study. Today was just like any other they would have lunch study then have dinner and Tadashi would leave. But apparently Kei admitted when they were going upstairs that apparently the heating wasn't working today because of a broken pipe that needed fixing. So Tadashi kept his thick hoodie on as they got settled onto Kei's floor. A couple of hours of smooth studying went by when Tadashi noticed Kei shaking slightly. 'Is he cold?'

"Hey Tsukki are you alright?"

Kei didn't look at him or even answer he just reached over and grabbed Tadashi's wrists whispering.

"Sorry Tadashi...just let me."

In that moment Kei tugged hard making Tadashi fall into his lap. Tadashi flushed all over and scrambled to get away but Kei took that opportunity to comfortably pull him further into his lap so that Tadashi was straddling Kei's crossed legs. Kei burried his head into Tadashi's neck and his freezing cold hands went up Tadashi's hoodie to his now scorching bare back. Kei sighed into Tadashi's neck and relaxed further into him. Tadashi was stiff and couldn't move all he could focus on was Kei's hands that were rubbing lightly over his back and the ghost of lips and breath against his neck. Tadashi swallowed trying to calm down but he just couldn't, his heart hammering away in his chest.

"T-Tsukki?"

He whispered. Kei just held him closer and replied.

"It's cold."

Tadashi just sighed and reached his arms up to rest around Kei's neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Tadashi noticed something changing was one cold night during September Tadashi and Kei was walking home after they were at some team bonding thing arranged by Sugawara. It was late and so cold the boys could see their breaths in front of them. Tadashi knew Kei had for a very long time and he knew that he hated the cold almost as much as he hated Kageyama. So when he could see Kei shaking out the corner of his eye he knew he needed to do something to help, that’s what friends are for.

”Hey uh Tsukki you cold?”

Kei just turned slightly to look at Tadashi out the corner of his eye and lightly shrugged.

”Want my jacket then Tsukki?”

Kei just grunts back, sliding a hand into Tadashi’s pocket and carefully curling his hand into the others. Tadashi’s face immediately flushes bright crimson he turns to look at Kei.

”Tsukki~!”

”shut up Tadashi.”

Kei’s checks grew slightly more pink as he averted his eyes to the ground.

”Sorry Tsukki.”

Tadashi whispered smiling lightly his breath coming out even thicker from the sudden burst in warmth from his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


The next time really got to Tadashi because it was a school lunchtime during the start of November. Tadashi was waiting for Kei to eat lunch in the classroom but Kei said he needed to go do something first before they ate. So Tadashi sat and waited but some other boys came over before Kei got back.   
  
“Hey weirdo! Why do you look so dumb man. Also why do you follow Tsukkishima around so much? Are you in love with him? Huh? You in love with him fag?!”

”I-I- P-Please go away.”

Tadashi was trying to get them to leave him alone. He didn’t want to cry in front of these bullies. He’s only safe when Kei is there. He could feel his throat begin to close up and his vision swam as the bullies continued. Tadashi couldn’t handle it anymore he shakily got up and pushed past the bullies trying to get to a quite place. To be alone and to calm down. ‘Tsukki can’t see me like this.’   
Tadashi came to a quite stairwell that lead to the roof and curled up on the stairs against the wall and he began to quietly sob into his hands. Tad ash I couldn’t focus on anything except some distant heavy footsteps from the bottom of the stairwell.

“Tadashi?! Tadashi? Tadashi where are you?”

’oh crap it’s Tsukki. I don’t want him to see me like this.’ Tadashi panicked and sobbed a little harder, the footsteps getting closer. He was really panicking now.

”Tadashi? Tadashi!”

Kei was there in front of him seeing him sobbing into his uniform gasping for breath through his panic attack. ‘He’s gonna make fun of me. I’m such a baby. I’m so stupid.’

”Shit Tadashi I seen you running from the classroom and when I realised what happened I-I ran to find you.”

Kei knelt down in front of Tadashi holding His wrists gently and pulling them lightly away from his face.

”hey shh Tadashi. It’s ok they’re assholes ignore them.”

kei spoke softly to Tadashi and Tadashi looked into Kei’s eyes. They were deep with panic and worry. Tadashi began to gain control of his breathing but was still sobbing.

”Hey Tadashi it’s ok alright. Just breathe. I’m here ok.”

Kei was being very gentle, warmly staring into Tadashi’s eyes. Kei shifted over to sit on the step next to Tadashi as he put his arms around the shaking boy’s neck one resting on his head to stroke his hair. Tadashi’s sobs reduced to gentle hiccups and he was curled into Kei’s warm neck. Kiri was still gently whispering reassurances into the smaller boys ear. Then Kei pulled away and lightly brushed his lips against Tadashi’s forehead.

”Are you feeling better now, Tadashi?”

Tadashi blushed and smiled lightly as he looked into Kei’s eyes.

”Yeah I think so. Thank you Tsukki.”

Kei just pulled him back in close and continued the soft caresses through his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So Tadashi was pretty screwed. He was gone for his best friend. The one who was always there for him for so long but now his feelings have messed it up. He’s so good at messing everything up. He was also very distressed because it was currently the first Saturday in December and Tadashi was wading through the frost and snow to go to Kei’s house to spend the day studying. This was definitely going to go great. ‘I’m probably gonna do something really dumb. Like usual.’ Tadashi let out a long sigh allowing his breath to fan out into a thick cloud in front of him.

When he arrived at Kei’s he felt very awkward. Sitting very rigid on his friends floor staring at his textbooks, he was sure Kei had noticed he had been doing it for a while now. Kei stood up abruptly.

”I’m gonna go make some tea and get some noodles. Want any Tadashi.”

Tadashi went pink because he was overthinking everything. He didn’t even trust his own voice right now so he just lightly nodded. So with that Kei left the door clicking lightly behind him. Tadashi let out a breath and tried to relax and study a little atleast.   
About half an hour passed by when Kei pushed open the door with two bowls of noodles and some tea. He placed Tadashi’s bowl and mug down on the table in front of him and went to sit cross legged on his bed. Silence. Kei began to eat but Tadashi couldn’t move an inch. He was being very awkward today.

”Whats wrong with you today Tadashi? You haven’t done any work and you’re barely moving at all.”

Tadashi tensed up. ‘Oh god I knew I was gonna do something wrong.’ He began to lightly tear up. ‘Oh no not now!’

”Uh I-“

”Is it those bullies?”

Tadashi was having trouble controlling the tears and a few slipped out and down his face.

”N-No it’s not.”

”Hey Tadashi what’s up? Are you crying?”

Kei set his bowl down and shifted on the bed. Tadashi turned to face Kei from the floor and tried to smile. Kei’s expression turned to worry.

”Hey we don’t need to study anymore. What do you wanna do? Movie? I’ve got some cake downstairs how about that?”

Tadashi looked down at the floor.

”Sorry Tsukki. I always mess everything up I’m just gonna go home alright.”   
Tadadhi began to gather his stuff and pull them into his bag.

”Hey Tadashi hold on a second what are you talking about? Messing what up?”

’Oh crap! I said too much again!’ Tadashi stilled and concentrated hard on the floor. Tadashi’s breathing began to become more ragged. ‘Why do I always do this! Stupid me! God I’m such a disappointment.’   
“Tadashi calm down please. Look come here.”

Kei lifted his arms out and Tadashi finally looked up at him from the floor. Kei looked so welcoming and kind. Tatas hi scrambled up from the floor into Kei’s arms full force causing the pair to fall into a lying position on the bed. Kei held the smaller boy close and curled his arms around his middle pulling him into his chest.

“Tadashi are you going to tell me what’s wrong? I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong can I?”

Tadashi tenses up pushing himself further into Kei’s chest. ‘I can’t tell him. I’ll lose Tsukki! He’s gonna hate me and push me away! Why am I such a disappointment!’ “Tadashi?”

Tadashi begins to shake, his breathing becoming even more troubled as he winked into numbing panic.

”I-I am so sorry Tsukki! I always mess up everything perfect in my life. I-I think I might like you Tsukki! I just don’t know what to do I’ve ruined everything!”

Tadashi was sobbing and shaking into Kei’s chest. ‘Oh crap! Oh no! I said way too much! What have I done!’ Kei stopped rubbing circles into Tadashi’s back and pulled him away slightly to look at him.   
“You are an idiot Tadashi.”

Tadashi tensed and closed his eyes just waiting for the laughter and the insults. But it didn’t come. Ya dash I opened his eyes to look up at Kei. All he could see was bright yellow eyes that sparkled.   
“Tsukki I-“

That was when Kei reached forward and softly placed his lips on Tadashi’s. Tadashi gasped in surprise softly closin his eyes and reaching his arms around Kei’s neck pulling him closer. Then they pulled away because you know breathing and Kei whispers gently.

”I- uh. Like you too idiot.”

Kei blushes and looks down at the bed. Tadashi just smiles the biggest smile and tackles Kei into a massive hug pulling them back down to the soft bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My first fanfic so please show me some love! Also I just love these two and their dynamic so much.


End file.
